Zabini twins
by Slytherin-Icegirl
Summary: Zabini twins
1. chapter 1

Chapter one

One cold night Mr. and Mrs. Zabini put the twins Blaise and Hermione to bed then they headed towards their room to sleep as they lie in bed and start to fall asleep. When Albus Dumbledore snuck into the twins room stealing Hermione from her bed taking her straight to the orphanage where she will grow up without her family's influence into going dark. The next morning when Mr and Mrs Zabini woke up and went into the kids room to check on them they saw that Hermione wasn't in her bed they went looking for her and couldn't find her it was then when they realized she wasn't anywhere to be seen and realized that she had been stolen from her bed. As Albus Dumbledore arrived at the orphanage and knocked on the door a lady answers the door and says "how may I help you?" "I'm Albus Dumbledore I am here to drop this little girl here, her parents died in a car accident and she has no remaining family left to look after her and so I brought her here to live until she finds a good home to live in. One day little Hermione is sitting in her room at the orphanage wondering who her family is and hoping she will find a home where she will feel safe in and a family who will treat her like their own instead of a freak that chance came and went for Hermione no family would adopt her. Then one day lord and lady Malfoy came into the orphanage and saw Hermione and said would you like to come home with us we know your family and they are alive. And we have come to take you back home to your family. Hermione said: "But I have no family I grew up here in the orphanage." Then lady Malfoy spoke and said: "But you have a family yeou were taken from them when you were born someone of the light side stole you and put you here so you wouldn't become dark like your family." then Hermione said: "thank you for finding me and can we get out of this filthy place, what is my family like?" Then once Hermione has finished speaking, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy said: "Your family is wealthy like us and they are kind and lovely and they missed you and they want you back with them." Hermione left with the malfoys to go home to see her family for the first time in her short life and be with them again after being taken from them. Hermione turns to the malfoys and says: "who took me from my family I want them to pay for what they did to me and my family."


	2. Malfoy manor

Chapter 2

Hermione arrives at Malfoy manor and sees her mother and father and her twin brother, she runs to them and hugs them saying: "I have missed you so much!"

As the word's escape her, Mr. And Mrs. Zabini wrap their arm's around their daughter after a few seconds Blaise joins them hugging his twin sister for the first time. "We have missed you too Hermione, after all this years we almost gave up thinking we weren't going to see you again if it hadn't been for the Malfoy's finding you we would have but what matters now is that your are home and safe." Both Mr. & Mrs. Zabini said at the same time while they keep hugging their daughter. As all the Zabini's hug the Malfoy's watch with a look of satisfaction on their faces as they finally see their close friend's reunited with the daughter they all thought lost forever.

After a few minutes. Mr. Zabini let's go of the rest of his family and walks towards his friends Lucius and Narcissa extending his hand as he stands in front of them saying: "Thank you for finding my daughter, we really thought she was lost to us forever, and if there's anything I can do to repay you for bringing her back to us safe and sound. Please let me know." Mr. Zabini finished as his wife along with Blaise and Hermione join him and Mrs. Zabini also gives the Malfoy's her thank you shacking Lucius hand and slightly hugging Narcissa.

"We can talk about it later for now we're just happy to see you all together again." Lucius says with a look that spoke a lot of more than his own word's.

"Yes of course Lucius we can talk later, but for now how about a glass of wine for all of us to celebrate Hermione's safe return to us." Said Mr. Zabini as he leads everyone inside the mansion, and calls their house elf angel.

"angel! Bring us a bottle of our best wine and 5 glasses. We're celebrating my daughter's return!" As Mr. Zabini call out those word's he leads everyone to the living room and signals the Malfoy's to sit first and then he and his wife do the same on a couch facing the Malfoy's and Blaise and Hermione sit besides them. A few seconds has pass since Mr. Zabini had called angel when the house elf shows up with a tray containing the bottle of wine and the 5 glasses and sets it down on the small table at the center of the living room.

"You can leave now angel." Mr. Zabini says as the elf bows and Aparate out of the room immediately following her master's orders. When the elf is gone Mr. Zabini serves everyone half a glass of wine. Then he stands up and starts making a toast. "To the safe return of Hermione and to the Malfoy's for finding her." As Mr. Zabini finished they all stand and clicking their glasses as they toast and take a sip of their wine.


End file.
